


Golden

by octopodian



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Trans Leonard Snart, Trans Lisa Snart, Wohooooo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: Len had earned his name in blood: a fistfight that almost killed him. Lisa had earned her name in blood, too, with a broken beer bottle and a long scar on her shoulder.In other words, they're both trans, and Len is a fiercely protective big brother.





	Golden

Len had earned his name in blood: a fistfight that almost killed him. Mick gave it to him, and he held it close.

His dad had called him Leo. He fucking hated that name. He was Leonard, Len, Lenny to Lisa, but not Leo, not Louise or nothin'.

Lisa had earned her name in blood, too, with a broken beer bottle and a long scar on her shoulder.

Lisa had been a really happy kid. Her smile lit up the room like golden light, and his dad was jealous. When she was 7, he tried to beat it out of her with his fists. It was one of the first times Len wasn’t there to protect her.

Next time, she was 8, and he used a bottle instead.

As he dabbed at the collarbone cut with a cotton ball dipped in rubbing alcohol, gritting his teeth to ignore the whimpers of pain Lisa couldn’t muffle, he swore he would do anything to protect his sister. Anything.

It gave his dad leverage. If Len played along, he and Lisa could get by, could go by the names they wanted and wear the clothes they chose.

So Len did everything he asked, without question. It was worth it for Lisa.

When she came out, his dad was angrier than he had been with Len. He’d always wanted sons, not daughters. Len couldn’t care less. He loved his sister.

He bought her her first breast forms, which were a pain to smuggle past his dad, but the smile on her face when she looked into the mirror had been worth it. It was the same golden joy she'd had as a kid, and Len knew right then and there he'd do anything to keep it shining.

Before she got roped into the jobs with her dad, he took her to a trans group after ice skating practice. It was good for her. It was good for Len too, but he would never admit it.

It was their haven: Len loved the cold, Lisa loved the freedom and speed. It was their one safe haven.

The trans group was good too: just a few kids around her age sitting around in a basement somewhere, some college kid moderating it. It was small, but that made it better for them. Lisa even had a boyfriend in the group for a few weeks, before realizing she really only liked girls and he really only liked guys.

Then his dad got jailed again, and decided that Lisa needed to work for him too, and they didn't have time for ice skates and friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> im self indulgent and also gay


End file.
